Bullywug
The Bullywug is a race in 4th edtion D&D. The sole stat information as a player character race is found in Monster Manual 2, and is designed more of an NPC racial template rather than being functional for a player. Unless playing a variant, or if playing against a large number of creatures that use healing surges (e.g. other player characters), the race is ranked as extremely underpowered. Racial traits Bullywugs have two racial traits: ;Rancid Air (Poison) * Aura 2: Any enemy that spends a healing surge within the aura is weakened until the end of its next turn. ; Swamp walk * Ignore difficult terrain that is either mud or shallow water. Of instant note, the first is useless against most monsters, and the second is a limited version of what bullywug monsters have. Variants Minimal changes If you desire minimal change to the bullywug: * Rancid Air should be modified to prevent regaining hit points or preventing the benefit of temporary hit points. * Bullywugs should receive the aquatic keyword with a swim speed of 4 (or ground speed -2), to match the monster's version. * Ability score should be +2 Constitution, with the secondary stat being flexible. The +2 dex is uncertain whether it should be augmented with choices for +2 strength or +2 wisdom. * Secondary skill can either be +2 nature, +2 acrobatics, or +2 endurance, depending on flavor. World of Azolin The world of azolin makes a few changes, which focus on making a bullywug a martial beastlike creature. * Ability scores are +2 Constitution, and +2 to either Strength or Dexterity. * Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance * Bullywugs are considered aquatic creatures. * Racial trait Frog Legs: When making an Athletics check to jump or swim, may roll twice and use either result. While jumping, the bullywug is considered to have a running start. * May choose Rancid Air or Forceful kick. ;Rancid Air * Bullywug racial encounter attack power. Keywords; Poison. Minor action, close burst 1. Target: All creatures in Burst. Attack: Dex+2 or Con+2 vs. fortitude. Increase bonus to +4 at 11th level, and +6 at 21st level. Hit: Target is weakened until end of its next turn. Special: Choice of Con or Dex is made when creating the character, and remains throughout the character's life. ;Forceful kick * Bullywug Racial encounter attack power. No keywords. * Minor action, melee 1. * Target: One creature. Attack: Strength +2 or Constitution +2 vs. Reflex. Increase to +4 at level 11, and +6 at level 21. * Hit: 1d8 + Strength modifier damage; and you an make a jump check as a free action, drawing no opportunity attack from the target. ;Notes * The frog legs racial trait is could be cleaned up by giving the bullywug a swim speed of 4, and simply making it only to have a running start for jump checks. * Forceful kick should probably be a standard action. DMing With Charisma An analysis of the Bullywug, and changed towards affiliation with primordials. * Ability scores: +2 Dexterity; +2 Constitution or +2 Wisdom * Skill bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Nature * Racial trait Deicidal: +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against immortal creatures * Racial trait Mutable Physiology: After spending a healing surge or completing a short or extended rest, roll a d10 to determine a damage type. Gain resist 5 to that damage type until you spend another healing surge. Increase to 10 at 11th level, and 15 at 21st level. (1=acid, 2=cold, 3=fire, 4=force, 5=lightning, 6=necrotic, 7=poison, 8=psychic, 9=radiant, 10=thunder) * Primordial origin: Ancestors were native to the Elemental Chaos, and bullywugs are considered an elemental creature for effects relating to creature origin. * Nature’s Revenge: The bullywug as the nature's revenge power. ;Nature’s Revenge * Encounter power. Immediate Reaction. Close burst 20. * Trigger: An enemy scored a critical hit against you. * Target: Triggering creature. * Effect: The target is weakened until the end of your next turn. ;Notes * Variant seems balanced, although Rancid air could probably be skipped.